


Acting out Desires

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver goes undercover, and Clark’s concern causes problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting out Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike season 10, Oliver has not revealed his identity to the world

TITLE: Acting out Desires  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 6884  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Oliver goes undercover, and Clark’s concern causes problems.  
Authors note: Unlike season 10, Oliver has not revealed his identity to the world  


Oliver had just explained his plan to Clark and Tess; recently they had all agreed to be more open with each other, trying to keep each other in the loop. So everyone had a basic idea, of what the others were doing for safety and tactical reasons.

Clark had that worried look on his face, “Are you sure this is a good idea, Oliver?”

Oliver smiled and rolled his eyes, “Yes, Clark, I know what I’m doing.”

Clark asserted, “You should at least have back up!”

Tess nodded, “He’s probably right, Oliver.”

“I think I can handle a few pimps, if they start something, guys.” Oliver chuckled.

Tess warned, “Don’t underestimate these sorts of people, Oliver, if you get in their way of making money, they won’t think twice about killing you.”

Oliver grinned cockily, “You do remember who I am, don’t you?”

Clark sighed, “Nobody can do everything by themselves, not all the time, Oliver.”

Oliver started to pace, “YOU of all people are trying to tell ME that.”

Clark’s eyes turned steely, “How many times have you told me off, for trying to do everything by myself, huh? I’m just trying to protect you!”

“I don’t need you to protect me, Clark, I need your support. These scumbags are running hookers right on our streets, streets we’ve sworn to protect. The bastard, who was controlling Mia, got out of jail two days ago and he’s already back on the street. How is that right, Clark?”

Tess asked, “Is that what, all this is about?”

Oliver admitted, “Yeah, well that’s how it started it, but once I started thinking about it, I realised we should be doing something, it’s not just the ordinary citizens who need help.”

“What if they don’t want our help?”

Oliver met Tess' gaze, “What if they do?”

Clark spoke up, “If they do, we need to help them.”

Oliver smiled, “We could set up a foundation to help them, help them change their life’s for the better, help them get an education, somewhere safe to live, until they can be independent.”

Tess was nodding, “It’s doable, with our combined resources.”

Clark grimaced, “They will probably reject any offers of help while they are still under the control of these types of men.”

“That’s why I have to go uncover to find the ringleaders, and then bring them down. Then we can make them the offers of help, without the girls being afraid to take it.”

Clark asked, “Are you sure these people won’t recognise you?”

“I doubt downtown pimps read the society section of the Daily Planet…” Clark gave him that worried look again. “…don’t worry Clark; I’m not going in there wearing a sign saying ‘Hi I’m Oliver Queen - billionaire’”

~*~

It had taken him a several weeks of hanging around downtown Metropolis, to get anywhere with the movers and shakers of the red-light district. Oliver had found that a stranger in their midst made the occupants close ranks; they were always on the lookout for the cops. Well Oliver wasn’t a cop and didn’t act like a cop, so that had made the infiltration a lot easier.

With his knocked off designer labels, that to a casual observer made him look the part but didn’t set off any alarms amongst anyone who might have experience dealing with the genuine articles, and his hair combed down with gel, he had finally been accepted into their ranks.

It was late at night and he was sitting in the club that they made their deals from; he was sat amongst his targets, trying to get all the information he could subtly glean.

When he made a sweep of the club and spotted Clark at the bar, Oliver was half-irritated and half bemused. Clark was dressed in a green silk shirt and black pants and he had his combed back with gel as well trying his best in fit in. Oliver wondered how often Clark had been watching over him without his knowledge.

Oliver turned back to his companions, determined to ignore Clark, Clark worried too much, and Oliver had everything sorted, he didn’t need protecting!

A little while later, Oliver looked again and he noticed Clark had changed his position beside the bar but he was still there. They caught each other’s eye, and they had a little staring match, finally Oliver gave up and turned away. One of his companions, asked, “You got a problem there, Robert?”

Oliver smirked, “No, not at all.”

A minute later he glanced back at Clark, and Clark smiled, Oliver couldn’t resist mirroring that smile, his attention was brought back to the table by Antonio, one of the main pimps, “I wondered why my girls were safe with you, Robert. Why you never wanted any of them.”

Oliver’s gaze darted to Antonio, “What…you don’t think…?”

Antonio motioned to Clark at the bar, “You have not been able to take your eyes off him, since you first saw him, my friend.”

Oliver reflexively glanced up at Clark, and Antonio laughed, “You want him… I could get him for you.”

Oliver’s eyes widened, “You think he’s a…”

“It doesn’t matter, he comes in my club; he does what I say. You want him?”

Shit! Oliver wasn’t sure which way to go, if he claimed he didn’t want Clark, Antonio would want to know why he kept looking at him, which could lead to him blowing his cover, and by Antonio’s questioning of his not interfering with the hookers meant he had been skating on thin ice and didn’t even know it. If he played along…Oliver wondered if Clark had been listening to the conversation and knew what was going on. Would Clark play along?

Oliver caught Clark’s gaze, and Clark held it, Oliver believed he had his answer. He turned to Antonio, “Yeah, I want him.”

Antonio snapped his fingers at one of his lackey’s and he rushed off over to the bar and had a conversation with Clark. The lackey was nodding at him and then he led Clark over to the table.

Antonio smirked, “What is your name, darling?”

Clark gave them a conceited smile, “Its Charles King.” Oliver raised an eyebrow at the name Clark was using.

Antonio told him, “Well, Charles my friend here would like to get to know you better.”

Clark glanced at Oliver, “Can’t your friend speak for himself? You’re not shy are you…?”

Oliver almost laughed, Clark Kent of all people, was asking if HE was shy! Oliver grinned, “No, I’m not shy, sweetheart.”

Antonio chuckled, “Why don’t you use my office Robert, and prove it to him.”

Oliver looked to Clark, “Do you like me? Would you like to go somewhere private with me?”

Clark’s eyes swept over Oliver; he smiled, “Yeah.” Oliver was surprised at the authenticity of the look; he knew Clark was good, that he portrayed his typical personas well. He just hadn’t realized Clark was that adept. Although, right at the moment, Oliver was grateful for it. He stood up, “Come on!” he led Clark through the crowd towards Antonio’s office.

~*~

They walked through the doorway, and Oliver shut the glazed door behind them, Clark sighed, “Damn, that was close!”

Oliver looked at Clark aghast, “Close, Clark? None of this would have happened, if you had just left me to it. I told you I don’t need back up!”

Clark rolled his eyes, “First of all, if you had kept your attention on your target and not on me, this wouldn’t have happened, and secondly, I heard what that Antonio guy said, he was already suspicious of you, for not being interested in the prostitutes!”

Oliver grimaced, “Yeah, and now he thinks I’m gay!”

Clark chuckled and Oliver declared, “Now is not the time to find that sense of humour, Clark.”

Both their attentions were drawn to the hallway outside the door, as Antonio came towards the office. Clark’s eyes darted to his, Oliver turned them, so Clark’s back was to the doorway, and he cupped Clark’s head in his hands. Clark’s eyes widened in surprise, Oliver hoped this would look realistic from behind; he tilted his head and leaned in.

Oliver felt Clark’s hot breath on his lips as he asked in a whisper, “What are you doing?”

Oliver whispered back, “Shush, it is okay.”

The door opened all the way, and Antonio informed him, “I don’t want to rush you, but try to remember we’ve still got business to deal with.”

Oliver pulled away from Clark as if he was breaking a kiss, “Yeah alright, although I did want to savour him.” Oliver ran his hand over Clark’s ass for show. Antonio’s eye’s followed the movement. And then he smirked, “You’re very lucky I don’t swing that way, Robert, although that is very tempting.”

Oliver felt a flicker of protectiveness flare up inside him, which was ridiculous, Clark of all people didn’t need protecting, well physically anyway. Antonio must have seen something in his eyes because he laughed, “Don’t worry, he’s all yours. Have a good time with that ass.” he turned and left, except he left the office door wide open and Oliver realised a couple of lackeys had been left outside to guard. Shit!

Oliver returned to stand in front of Clark; he could tell Clark understood what a mess they were now in, just by the look of annoyance on his face, Clark ground out, “What are we going to do?”

He had implied he was going to fuck Clark, the office was quite small and the lackeys had a decent view in to the office, Oliver told him, “We will have to mime it.”

Clark’s eyes widened, “What...?”

“You know like they do in the movies.”

Clark whispered, “There’s got to be another way.”

Oliver glanced back at the lackeys who were conspicuously not watching them, “I know it will be weird but we have to put some sort of show on.”

Clark glanced at the door then he told him, “Okay, but shut the door.”

Oliver walked to the door and smirked at the lackeys as he shut the door on them, although they could still see them through the glass. He turned back to Clark, approached him, and told him, “Okay, we can do this.”

Clark looked apprehensive, Oliver mindful of the possible audience, reached out and cupped Clark’s cheek, “It will be alright, just bend over the desk.”

Clark looked shocked, “Why do I have to be the one bending over?”

Oliver sighed, “It’s not real Clark, it doesn’t matter who does the bending over.”

Clark grimaced, “Well, you do it then.”

“Clark, I’m supposed to be one of the bad guys here…”

Clark demanded, “What’s that got to do with it!”

“….they think, I’m going to…let’s just get this over with, just bend over.” He sighed.

Clark bowed his head and then turned and braced himself against the desk. Oliver couldn’t believe they had gotten themselves into such a crazy situation. It would be funny if it weren’t for the mission that was under threat.

Oliver moved in behind Clark and reached around his waist to unbuckle his belt, he felt Clark tense up, Oliver, tried to soothe his nerves, “It’s alright, Clark, don’t worry.”

After he had undone Clark’s pants, he unfastened his own. He surreptitiously glanced towards the door, shit, the angle wasn’t quite right. Oliver grasped the waistband and dragged the fabric over Clark’s ass. Clark made a noise of derision; Oliver lifted his green shirt and ran a reassuring hand over Clark’s lower back, as a shiver went through Clark, “It is okay.” he exhaled Then he lowered his own pants slightly and positioned himself, so from the doorway it looked like they were having sex.

Oliver gazed at the ass presented to him, Jesus; Clark was so perfect, even his ass was…hmm! Oliver groaned as he hardened. Shit! Oh god, not now!

“Oliver!” Clark exclaimed as the tip of Oliver’s erection made contact with the beginning of the cleft between his ass cheeks.

Oliver swallowed, “It doesn’t matter, Clark, just ignore it.”

“Ignore it, damn it I can’t do this, Oliver!” he began to move out from under him.

Oliver knew he couldn’t physically stop Clark but Oliver put his hand on Clark’s shoulder, “If you leave now the whole mission will be over.”

Clark stopped moving, he told him through gritted teeth; “You owe me for this, Oliver!” he then settled back down on the desk. However, the movement allowed Oliver’s hard cock to push a little between Clark’s ass cheeks and Oliver moaned.

Although Clark was already angry with him; he rolled his hip and moved over Clark and ground down a little, Clark grumbled and Oliver braced himself over Clark’s back whispered in his ear, “Listen, I’m sorry okay, but there is no way I can leave this office with an erection.”

Clark didn’t answer, he just leaned his forehead against his arm on the desk. Oliver returned to his previous position and grasped Clark’s hips, and quickened his movements.

Fuck! Oliver was getting close, he gazed at the perfect ass of his best friend, his lust-addled brain took control of his actions, and he used his thumbs to spread those lovely cheeks and take a good look at his friend’s ass. Oliver groaned at the sight of it, a string of pre-come fell between Clark’s ass cheeks. Clark squirmed beneath him, and as his ass rose, the head of Oliver’s cock caught for a moment on his asshole. Oliver moaned, “Oh fuck, Clark!”

Clark groaned, “Don’t even try it.”

Oliver leaned over him again, “Shit, Clark, I can’t believe you could think I would do something like that to you!”

Clark murmured, “Oliver, just forget it, and come already!”

Oliver was pissed, what he had done was necessary; he certainly had not wanted to abuse his friend, for Clark to think… Well, if Clark wanted him to come then…

Oliver determinedly grasped Clark’s ass and rocking him-self through the valley of those soft cheeks, with the pre-come making it easy and he brought himself off. He choked off the stream of endearments, which were trying to come out of his mouth, as his come spilled onto his best friend’s ass. He looked at it, fuck! Another pulse went through him and more come dripped between Clark’s cheeks.

He lay over Clark’s back, panting as he recovered and waited until he had softened enough, then he stood upright to put him-self away. Clark stayed lying there a few still moments and then he arose from the desk wordlessly, he pulled up his pants and then he turned and met his gaze; he looked more pissed than Oliver had ever seen him. Before they could say anything to each other, Antonio returned, he walked through the door smirking, “Have you had a good time, my friend?”

Oliver ignored Clark’s glare and grinned, “He was magnificent; he has a fucking perfect ass.” He glanced back at Clark; he could see he wasn’t pleased, so before Clark could ruin this, Oliver leaned in and kissed Clark on the cheek, “Thanks for a great time, sweetheart, but I have to go back to work.”

Then Oliver motioned for Antonio to follow him out of the office.

~*~

After the meeting, Oliver returned to the apartment he was renting, he had only been back a couple of minutes, before there was a determined knock at the door. He opened the door to an irate Clark Kent.

Clark walked past him into the apartment, after Oliver had closed the door, Clark turned on him, “What the hell was that, Oliver?”

Oliver blew out a deep breath; he really needed a drink, so he walked across the living room, got his stash of good scotch out, and poured some into a glass. Clark demanded, “Well, are you going to answer me?”

Oliver turned and faced him, “Look, Clark, it was just an unfortunate situation. I think it’s better to just leave it alone and move on.”

Clark looked incredulous, “Leave it alone? Oliver, you had your…you rubbed…” Clark came to a stuttered halt.

Oliver chuckled at the absurdity of it, “You can’t even say the words; can you, Boyscout?”

Clark’s jaw tensed, “Your cock, you had your cock on my ass! You came on me, Oliver!”

As the memory assaulted him, Oliver couldn’t maintain eye contact, “I told you I couldn’t leave that office with an erection; it would’ve blown our cover.”

“That doesn’t explain why you had an erection in the first place!”

Fuck, there was no way he was admitting to Clark, he got hard from looking at his perfect ass. So, he said, “It was just one of those things.”

Clark raised an eyebrow, “One of those things? Well, it sure felt like you had experience…” he held his gaze determinedly, “…getting yourself off that way!”

Oliver took a swig of his scotch and then declared, “Any experience I have or have not had isn’t any of your business!”

Clark sneered at him, “I think when you decided to use me, come all over me, and then leave me stood in that office with just a peck on the cheek, you made it my business.”

A combination of embarrassment and irritation for being questioned about his actions made him lash out, “Aw, what did you expect a bunch of flowers and a request for a date?”

“You’re a jerk!”

Oliver took another drink, “Huh-huh, that’s what you get when you interfere with my mission, and turn up at the bar looking like a hooker!”

Clark looked shocked, “What…?”

“Well, that’s what Antonio and his boys thought, and who could blame them; with you wearing that shirt!” he said pointing at the green silk shirt Clark was still wearing.

Clark shook his head, “So that’s it, that’s all the explanation I’m going to get?”

Oliver shrugged, “I know you’re a paragon, Clark, you will just have to deal with a stain on your virtue, okay.”

“Oliver…?”

“You should leave; we don’t want you causing more problems on this mission.”

“If that’s the way you want it.” Clark told him and then he walked to the door and left him alone.

~*~

Shit! Oliver couldn’t believe this was happening; it was several days after the incident with Clark, who had done what Oliver had demanded and stayed away. Oliver had tried to forget about what had happened, just so he could get this mission over with and then he would deal with the fallout when he got back to the Watchtower.

Except, Antonio had taken it upon himself to try to set him up with other good-looking men, he had spent the last few days pointing out young men he thought were ideal for his friend Robert Green, he really seemed to enjoy being a pimp! Oliver had gotten through these attempts to set him up, by honestly showing his none existent interest in these candidates. But tonight Antonio had arrived very merry and determined to show his friend a good time, he sat across from him and told him, “I have made a request for you, to my lieutenants, who run some very sweet boys; to find one I think you will like, my friend. Although as I told you I don’t swing that way, so I used your own taste as an idea of what you want. I think I found you a prize!”

Oliver had laughed, “Have you now?”

Antonio clicked his fingers and a dark haired young man was brought to their table, he was tall, lean, with big blue eyes, he was very pretty, Antonio laughed, “Isn’t he just what you like, Robert, you can’t dismiss this one.” Antonio looked to the hooker, “C’mon, pretty, show my friend a good time.”

The brunette asked him, “What would you like, Mr Green?”

Oliver had the urge to blurt out, ‘Not you!’ but he held his tongue and smiled, “Come and sit with me for a while.”

Antonio slapped him on the shoulder, “Hah, you could not wait to get that other one alone, what’s wrong; you do not like my gift?”

Oliver glanced at the hooker, he didn’t want to be insulting but, “He’s a good gift, Antonio, but he’s a little skinny.”

Antonio shrugged, “What does it matter, look at that mouth, it will feel really good around your dick.”

Oliver’s mind flashed to an even prettier mouth, shit! Oliver swallowed, “I just need to use the facilities first.” He stood up and headed to the restroom. Once inside, he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, he pressed his speed-dial. The phone rang and then it was answered.

“What do you want, Oliver?” Clark growled into the phone.

“Clark, please listen, I need your help.”

Clark chuckled humourlessly, “That’s funny because I was told; you don’t need my help on this case.”

Oliver was desperate, “Please, Clark, Antonio’s trying to set me up with a hooker, I’ve put him off until now but tonight he won’t take no for an answer.”

“So what’s your problem, Oliver, you know how to use people. Just bend him over the nearest desk!”

“Damn it, Clark, this guy works for them I couldn’t fake it, I’d have to fuck him.”

“So!”

Oliver rolled his eyes, Clark could be so stubborn, “I don’t want to fuck him, Clark, I need you, I need a reason for turning the guy down, and you are perfect.”

There was a long intense silence.

Oliver started getting antsy, “Clark…?”

Clark answered softly, “Go back to the table.” And then the line cut off.

Oliver returned to the table and sat down next to the hooker, and smiled and took a swig of his drink. Several minutes passed and Oliver hoped to god that some crisis had not happened that only Clark could deal with. He looked around at the men at the table, ‘Come on, Clark’ he silently pleaded.

Oliver felt a presence at his side and he looked up, thank god, Clark, who this time was wearing a tight jade coloured t-shirt, showing off his pecs and his muscular arms. Clark smiled sultrily down at him, “Hi, Robert!”

Oliver reflexively grinned back, “Hi, Charles, it good to see you.”

Clark looked suitably enamoured, “Are you busy?” he asked, then he glanced around the table, his gaze landing on the hooker, his gaze flickered to Oliver and then back to the hooker, “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…” he turned away and started to leave,

Oliver reached out and grasped his hand. “Don’t go, sweetheart.” Clark turned back and stared at him. Oliver asked, “Please.” And Clark smiled at him.

“Well, well, well my friend you have got it bad for this one, haven’t you?” Antonio mocked.

Oliver turned back to the group at the table, he shrugged, and he turned to the hooker, “Sorry.”

Antonio clicked his fingers at the guy; “Yes, yes, go on, boy, you are not wanted, fuck off back to where you belong.” He felt Clark go tense at his side and Oliver squeezed his hand, it was always Clark’s instinct to stand up for others, he met his gaze to convey to Clark that these guys would get what was coming to them, once he had gathered all the information they needed to bring them down.

After the hooker left, Oliver told Clark to sit down beside him. As they sat there, Antonio reached out, and stroked Clark’s cheek, “Yes I see, much higher quality than the other.” He ran his hand down Clark’s arm, “Do you work in my area, darling?”

Clark frowned innocently, “What do you mean?”

Antonio laughed, “Oh, yes, I see, just a pretty slut, eh?”

Oliver reached out and took Antonio’s hand off Clark, “Do you mind?”

Antonio laughed “Of course, of course my friend.” He stood up and turned to his lackeys, who did not look happy, “Let’s give them some privacy.”

Privacy, a crowded club wasn’t what Oliver called privacy, although they were seated towards the back of the club. Oliver turned to Clark after the others had left, “Clark, thank you for coming.”

Clark shrugged, “Maybe I should have just let you get yourself out of your own mess.”

Oliver sighed, “I thought when you came you had forgiven me.”

Clark almost smirked, “It’s going to take a lot more than you needing me, for you to make it up to me.”

Well, it was a start.

Oliver glanced around and saw Antonio watching them, damn. He returned his gaze to Clark and smiled, and told him, “Don’t look now, but Antonio is watching us.”

Clark smiled back, “Oh great, so what’s your great idea this time?”

Oliver admitted, “I don’t know.” He scooted closer to Clark and stroked his jaw, “What do you think?”

Clark mirrored his action and stroked Oliver’s cheek, “I don’t know but I’m telling you now, there’s no way I’m bending over any tables!”

Oliver glanced around, god this would have been easier if Antonio had offered his office again, but he hadn’t, fuck! He took note of the layout of the club, the table and the bar where Antonio was watching them from, he would be pushing it but it might work, he leaned in closer to Clark, “You could get on your knees.”

Clark laughed, “You are just too funny. After what happened the last time, do you think I’m stupid enough to put any part of my body near your crotch?”

Oliver pinched his lips, “It wouldn’t be real, Clark!”

“Yeah, well that’s what you said last time, so what, I agree to this; I get down there and the next thing I know, whoops you just happen to have an erection, but you can’t stand back up with an erection, can you? So what then, I swallow you down just to get rid of it, huh?”

Oliver knew Clark was being sarcastic but all Oliver could think about was Clark saying he could swallow his cock. Wait, was that… could Clark really do that... how, did Clark even knew he could do that… shit! Oliver was already hardening in his pants. Clark glanced down saw it. He shook his head, “No way, Oliver.”

Oliver asked, “Alright, but what are we going to do?”

Clark’s eyes glinted at him in the darkened club, “You get on your knees!”

Oliver hesitated, and Clark mocked, “It isn’t real, Oliver!”

Oliver groaned as his cock lengthen, it sure as hell liked the idea, but this situation was crazy, he wasn’t going to suck his best friend’s cock just to put a floorshow on for a scumbag pimp.

Clark was watching him intently, he seriously asked, “Have you figured something else out?”

Oliver told him honestly, “Not really, I just know neither of us is going to put on another show for these guys.”

“So, how are we going to get out of this situation?”

“If we are asked, we just say, we are going to meet up later, make a night of it.”

Clark was nodding in agreement, and then he smiled, “It makes more sense than a blow job.”

Oliver shifted to elevate the pressure in his pants, he nodded as well, “There’s something I want to know; will you come by my apartment afterwards?”

Clark studied his face carefully and then answered, “Okay…” Clark glanced towards the bar, “…how should we do this.”

Oliver smiled, after what he had already done to Clark; it didn’t seem so serious, “Just a goodbye kiss, Clark, that’s all.”

Oliver moved in for a quick kiss, he kept watching Clark’s reactions until their lips met; Oliver was surprised when Clark’s lips opened under his, Oliver groaned and opened his mouth as well, hmm!

Clark swept his tongue into Oliver’s mouth, and Oliver moaned. He cupped Clark’s head and returned the kiss furiously, fuck! He was kissing Clark, more importantly, Clark was kissing him, and damn it felt fucking good.

They pulled away slightly, and Clark sucked at Oliver’s bottom lip. He groaned, “Fuck, Clark, I didn’t know you could be like this.”

Clark was looking at him with lust in his eyes, “You never asked.”

No he hadn’t, he had never thought to ask but now he wished he had, “Come on, we’ll carry this on back at the apartment.”

Clark leaned forward, “Talking or this?” and he kissed him again.

Oliver groaned, he dove back into the kiss for several long moments and then he pulled away and stood up, he held out his hand and Clark took it and stood up as well, they made their way to the entrance, as they passed the bar, Oliver said goodnight to Antonio and then they left.

~*~

They entered the apartment, although Oliver really wanted to get back to the physical side of things, he knew he and his friend needed to talk.

Oliver got straight to the point, “So, Clark, tell me something, if you’re perfectly fine with guys on guys, which from those kisses you gave me in the club, you haven’t got a problem whatsoever. Do you mind telling me why you were so upset about what I did last week?”

Clark turned and shrugged, “Think about it, Oliver, one minute you’re miming sex with your straight male friend and the next he’s just using you to get off, and then you’re left behind covered in his come. It’s not very nice is it?”

Oliver bowed his head, “I never meant for that to happen, Clark.”

“I came here and asked you why you had an erection but you wouldn’t tell me.” Clark smirked.

“You expected me to tell you, I got hard looking at your perfect ass?”

Clark grinned, “It might have saved time.”

Oliver squinted at him, “Who are you and what have you done with Clark Kent?”

Clark approached him, “Why, because a paragon isn’t supposed to have sex?” he lined up their erections through the fabric of their pants, “Because it’s so difficult to believe, he might like a few stains on his virtue?”

Clark was using Oliver’s own words against him, so Oliver did the same; he glanced down at their aligned groins and asked, “It sure feels like you have experience doing this, Clark.”

Clark gave him that sultry look from earlier, “Let’s just say I went through my own bad boy phase, and leave it at that.”

Oliver was willing to do that except for one thing, “So, what you said earlier was true, you can…” he reached out and stroked Clark’s throat.

Clark smirked, “You caught that, huh?”

Oliver smiled, “It was a hard thing to ignore, so can you, will you?”

Clark met his gaze, “Just one question, what happens when your mission is over, and you come home.”

Oliver hesitated, he didn’t know how to answer, this thing between them had happened so suddenly, not the desires but the revelation that those desires could be acted upon, because he never considered that Clark might feel the same way. Clark nodded slowly, “Okay, I get it; you never thought about me like that before this mission, I understand…” Clark bowed his head, “… who would think about a paragon of virtue like that, a Boyscout…”

Oliver confessed, “I did, about a thousand times…” Clark’s eyes darted to him, “…the Boyscout thing just made you more tantalizing.”

Clark gave him a small smile, and Oliver asked, “When I get back, we could go on that date I owe you?”

Clark’s smiled blossomed into a full-blown grin, and Clark leaned in for a kiss and Oliver responded passionately. Clark’s hands went straight to the Oliver’s shirt buttons, and then pushed his shirt off his shoulders, and Oliver smiled into the kiss, his own hands went to the bottom of Clark’s t-shirt and they both pulled it up over Clark’s head and off.

Their hands roamed each other’s strong and toned bodies and then Clark’s hands went to Oliver’s zipper and Oliver mirrored the action, Clark tugged Oliver’s pants over his ass and then spun him around so his back was to Clark’s chest, and Oliver groaned as Clark slid his impressive erection through the valley of his ass cheeks. Clark sucked his neck and carried on rubbing himself against Oliver’s ass, and Oliver panted and ground back onto him.

Hmm, he was good at this, then the realisation made him chuckle, “This is the reason you didn’t want to bend over that desk, isn’t it? You like to be on top, you’re going to fuck me.”

Clark laughed against his neck, “Hmm mm, have you got some lube?”

Oliver nodded, “In the bathroom, a gift from Antonio.”

Clark breathed in his ear, “Go and fetch it for me.”

Oliver laughed, “The guy with super-speed wants me to go get it?”

Clark ran his hands over Oliver’s body, “Maybe I want to watch you walk around naked. You like doing that don’t you.”

Oliver stepped away from Clark and kicked his pants away from his ankles, and he walked naked towards the bathroom, he looked over his shoulder and saw Clark eyeing him with hunger. Oliver gave him a cocky smile and carried on going.

~*~

When he returned, Clark was sprawled on the couch, watching as Oliver approached him. Oliver asked, “You getting comfortable on that couch, Clark…” Clark held his gaze, and Oliver continued, “…I was hoping to see you on your knees.”

Clark smiled, he sat up; he reached out and took hold of Oliver’s hips, and pulled him towards him, “Would you? Because I’d like to be comfortable” He sat back and pulled Oliver with him, until Oliver was kneeling on the seat of the couch, with his knees on either side of Clark’s thighs, he braced his hands on the back of the couch. Clark looked intently at Oliver’s hard cock in front of his face. Oliver started panting in anticipation; Clark dipped his head and gave Oliver’s cock a long lick, Oliver groaned, “Hmm, Clark.”

Clark pulled back and licked his lips, and then went back for more, sucking the head into his mouth. Oliver gripped the back of the couch and moaned. Clark took more, Oliver pleaded; “You are going to do it, aren’t you?”

Clark hummed around Oliver’s cock and then he grasped his ass, and pulled him in and swallowed around his cock, Oliver gasped, “Oh god, yes, Clark!” Oliver gazed down and watched his best friend, enjoy sucking him off.

Oliver was starting to think, coming on this mission was the best thing he’d ever thought of doing in his life. He threaded his fingers through Clark’s dark hair; Clark looked up and met his gaze, “You feel so good, Clark.” he praised him.

Clark closed his eyes and groaned deep in his throat, the vibration made Oliver shudder, he saw Clark reach for the lube and a few moments later Clark’s slick fingers were pushing into Oliver’s ass.

Oliver gasped, it had been a while, and he arched onto Clark’s fingers, “Oh fuck, yes!”

Clark pulled off his cock, and Oliver attacked Clark’s mouth, then his neck, he slid off Clark’s lap, and grabbed the waistband of Clark’s jeans and pulled them down and off. He gave Clark’s cock a stroke, hmm he couldn’t resist it, he sucked the head, and Clark moaned with pleasure. Oliver returned to Clark’s lap, he whispered against Clark’s lips, “I just wanted a taste”

Clark smiled, “Well, I just want to fuck you.”

Oliver met his gaze, “Do you know how sexy it is, to hear my Boyscout talk like that, hmm?”

They kissed passionately, and Clark positioned his cock at Oliver’s opening. Oliver grabbed some more lube, and put it on Clark’s cock, Clark gave him an amused look, and Oliver told him, “Better safe than sorry.” and then started his descent. Fuck, Clark was big, but there was no way he was stopping now.

Once he was all the way down, their lips met again, with his hands on his hips, Clark started a rhythm, and soon they were meeting each other again and again.

The sweat was dripping down his back, and although he was in peak physical condition, he was close to exhaustion. But he wasn’t willing to stop, he panted, “How about we take this to the bedroom?”

Clark kissed him, “Have you got any problems with being carried?”

Oliver wrapped his arms around Clark and told him with a smile, “I’m so tired, I’m not bothered.”

Clark smiled, and then stood up from the couch and Oliver wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist and Clark took him to the bedroom, then he tipped them on to the bed, and then he continued to fuck him senseless.

~*~

Oliver flopped down against the pillows; “Wow, Clark, you’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Clark laughed, “Are you complaining?”

Oliver grinned, “Not at all, sweetheart.”

Clark hit him with a pillow and then tucked it under his folded arms as he laid on his front and smiled at him. Oliver chuckled, “With you in my bed, I’ll be able to miss half my work-out routine and not worry.”

“I’m glad to be of service. But you know I have to go home and you need to hurry up and finish this mission, so you can come home.”

Oliver smiled softly, “I can’t wait and it shouldn’t take long. A few more days and we can give the information to the police.”

Clark informed him, “I’m just going to take a shower, and then I’ll be going.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow, “Do you want me to join you in there?”

Clark leaned over, “I think you’ve had enough for one night.” and he kissed him, then he disappeared into the bathroom. Oliver sighed, Clark was right, his whole body would probably be sore in the morning as it was.

~*~

Oliver must have been dozing, when there was a knock on the door; he stumbled to the door with a sheet around his waist. He opened the door to find Antonio on his doorstep, “What can I do for you at this late hour, Antonio?”

Antonio grinned shark-like and walked straight in, “Robert, I couldn’t help noticing your distraction lately. My lieutenant’s and I had a meeting tonight after you left. They think you are suspicious, they think you are a cop, I told them, not my friend Robert, we can trust him, but they are not so sure”

Oliver laughed, “I’m not a fucking cop.”

“Why did you leave so suddenly tonight?

Oliver snorted, “Why the hell do you think? I wanted more from Charles, than a quickie.”

Antonio shook his head, “They think Charles is your police contact, and I can’t take the chance they are right.” Antonio’s hand went under his jacket, where Oliver knew he had a gun holster.

Clark exited the bathroom, damp and only wearing a towel, “Hey, Robert, I’ve had a great time but…” he stopped in his tracks, “…oh!”

Oliver sighed in relief, Clark Kent and his impeccable timing. Antonio looked from Oliver to Clark, Oliver saw him take in his and Clark’s state of undress, and he chuckled and dropped his arm to his side, “I guess my guys were wrong, I can see now, why you have been distracted, you falling in love, my friend?”

Oliver smiled, “I just might be.”

Clark glanced at him and smiled. Antonio grinned, “I shall leave you two boys to it. See, I told my guys, they were wrong about you. Goodnight, my friend.”

After he left, Clark turned to Oliver, “For a bad guy, he seems kind of nice.”

Oliver shrugged, “That’s how they draw people to them Clark, most bad guys can be quite charming.”

“I still kind of feel bad, in the next few days his life will be over.”

Oliver put his arms around Clark, “Don’t worry about the bad guys getting what they deserve; just focus on what the good guys are going to do once this mission is over.”

Clark grinned, “Sounds good to me.”

~*~

Oliver walked through the door of the Watchtower; Tess looked up from her keyboard, and smiled, “Mission complete?”

Oliver returned the grin, “Mission complete, they’re all locked away, and now it’s all up to the courts and our foundation to help the hookers.”

“Good work, Oliver.”

“Thanks…Oliver glanced around, “…as Clark checked in today?”

Tess replied, “As a matter of fact, he’s here, he’s up on the roof.”

Oliver thanked her and made his way up to the roof, he found Clark looking over the city, so he walked up behind him, “Hello, sweetheart.”

Clark turned and flashed him a bright grin, “Hi.” Oliver studied him for a moment and then he leaned in and Clark met him half way and they kissed. They parted and Clark asked, “So, what are the good guys going to do now?”

The end  



End file.
